


In the Firelight

by Destiel_Sabriel4eva



Series: Harry Potter One-Shots [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gryffindor Common Room, M/M, Marauders' Era, One-Sided Attraction, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Sabriel4eva/pseuds/Destiel_Sabriel4eva
Summary: In the light of the fire, Sirius is helplessly captivated by him.





	In the Firelight

1976

Sirius startles awake from a nap and looks up.  He’s laying with his head on his friend, Remus’, lap.  The common room is deserted, but Remus is so absorbed in his book Sirius doubts he has noticed.

The light from the fire flickers, and in its light, Sirius once more feels his heart swell.  Because Remus looks lovely tonight, so much so that it hurts Sirius just to look at him.  Suddenly his eyes meet Sirius’.

“Woke up, did you?” He asks with a curl of his lips.

“I love you.”  Sirius hadn’t meant to say it, not really.  But he couldn’t help it.

Remus smiles, gentle and loving, “I love you too, Padfoot.”

Sirius nearly scoffs as Remus goes back to his book.

If only.


End file.
